


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 05莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

05 

贺天在走廊里来回踱步，不时透过紧闭的办公室门上的磨砂玻璃观察里面的情景，却只能看到几个模糊的身影来回晃动。

莫关山作为法律顾问，出色地帮助贺氏集团化解了此次的财务纠纷。作为新任董事长，贺呈见识到了莫关山在业界盛传的业务能力，并对这位Omega律师刮目相看，希望他能加入贺氏集团的律师团。  
莫关山当时的表态是，自己需要考虑一下，实则内心翻了无数个白眼——他才懒得在这个85%的管理层及员工都是Alpha的地方待呢。

说实话，要是放在十年前，莫关山倒是非常愿意加入贺氏的。毕竟当年莫关山还是个刚出道的小小律师，没什么名气，贺氏又是十足十响当当的名企，任谁都想去试试，换点功名利益不是。  
不过十年后可不比十年前。十年后莫关山的大名早已是如雷贯耳，而贺氏似乎正有日薄西山之势。  
当然，这一切都是遥想。所谓瘦死的骆驼比马大，贺氏集团运作多年积累的经验和人脉，短期内应该是倒不了的。至于贺呈上任后，莫关山觉得这家企业内部氛围被调动起来了，好像渐渐开始恢复到了过去充满朝气的状态了，连他多少都有点被感染。  
不过说到底，将来贺氏的发展究竟如何，轮几轮都轮不到莫关山来操心。但是当下让莫关山操了不少心的是，贺氏的总裁助理，也就是贺呈亲爱的弟弟，好像有点垂涎自己，或者说，垂涎自己的屁股了。  
自己一时起意想要个临时标记度过发情期，没想到那毛头小子当真了。那追人的架势，一天一朵红玫瑰，跑前跑后帮自己干这干那，看傻了自家助理。  
可惜，这点手段搞搞别人或许可以，搞莫律师好像不太行。每次收到花，我们莫律师都脸不红心不跳的，攥拳皱眉冲装着红玫瑰的花瓶一顿乱锤。  
毕竟直接去锤贺助理也太幼稚了你说是不是。  
贺天告诉莫关山，自己以前只和Alpha搞，结果搞来搞去差点给自家律师搞上个永久标记。  
妈的。  
亏着莫关山差点信了他的鬼话。  
莫关山觉得有点不爽，第一回玩one night stand竟然玩脱了。

 

办公室的门开了，贺呈、莫关山一行走了出来。莫关山把最后一点事宜交代给了贺氏律师团，就打算离开了。  
贺天快步走上前，伸手拦住莫关山：“莫律师，我还有点事想跟你谈。”  
贺呈斜眼打量贺天一眼，沉默地走了。  
莫关山微微抬颚，面不改色直视着贺天。  
——这一切都让贺天觉得焦躁。

*

“贺助理，我想我和贺氏集团的合作已经结束了。”莫关山抱着双臂走进办公室，靠在办公桌上，冷眼看着贺天关上门走近自己，皱紧眉头说道。  
“话倒是不假。那么我想问问莫律师，”贺天抬手想替莫关山整理一下头发，“那天你为什么还要留我吃饭？”  
“看你太激动，让你补充补充体力，”莫关山身体一歪避开对方伸过来的手，漫不经心翻了个白眼，“不然贺助理在我家精、尽、人、亡，说出去你多没面子。”  
贺天歪头笑了：“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”语毕，歪头盯住Omega的双眼。  
莫关山毫不胆怯地抬头迎上对方的目光，表情轻蔑：“做你的风流鬼去吧，别来烦我。”  
贺天看着莫关山这幅表情，感觉下腹一阵涨热难耐。他觉得自己可能是有一点受虐倾向，不然他怎么最喜欢看莫关山冲自己做出不悦的表情来呢？每次一看到眼前这个红发Omega或强硬或不耐烦或不可一世的样子，都让他觉得自己对对方的征服欲到达了顶点。  
于是贺天激动地捏住莫关山脖颈，将头埋进对方肩窝，一边动情地啃咬着Omega的锁骨，一边扒下对方的西装外套。  
Alpha激动的鼻息传入莫关山耳蜗，发情期内心一凛，狠狠咬了一口Alpha由于低头而暴露在脖颈后方麝香气四溢的腺体。  
贺天吃痛地捂住腺体，气息不稳地斜着脑袋眯眼从下往上看着对方。  
莫关山轻轻扯起嘴角，居高临下回看过去，毫不示弱。他抓紧贺天衬衫后领，用力将对方拉起，毫不示弱地吻了上去。  
贺天从善如流地回应着这个既粗鲁又笨拙的吻，边吻边轻轻将Omega推到墙角。

Alpha和Omega脸贴着脸，唇舌深入绞缠着，两人的下体纷纷有了反应。贺天迫不及待解开自己衬衫的扣子，手向下摸索着，将两个人的裤子拉下去，让两根阴茎紧贴在一起磨蹭。  
莫关山早就放开了对方衣领，抚摸着贺天·Alpha的脖颈，划过被自己印上咬痕的腺体，将手指插进贺天柔软浓密的黑发中。  
贺天搂住莫关山的腰，不断挺动腰身，恨不得这将不听话的Omega拆吃入腹：“给不给干？”  
他们的唇舌还紧紧贴在一起呢，贺天一说话，喷出来的气息搔得莫关山鼻尖痒痒的。他拽着贺天一撮头发，将对方的脑袋与自己拉开一定的距离，冲贺天嘴巴啐了一小口口水。  
贺天猛地拽过莫关山肩膀，将他转身按在墙角，毫不犹豫进入了Omega发情期湿滑紧致的后穴。  
莫关山将头抵在墙上，感受着身后Alpha强有力的侵占。他浑身冒汗，发热的身体不时贴到冰冷的墙壁上，这让他忍不住呜呜咽咽地反抗。他试图两臂向后抓住贺天身体，但是贺天并不给他这个机会，摁着他后颈地顶弄。  
莫关山感觉自己快要失去平衡，赶忙用手撑墙。贺天看着莫关山这幅样子，坏心眼地在他身体里擦着要害蹭过去，还要伸出手去套弄着Omega敏感的前端。  
正处在发情期的莫关山哪里受得了这样剧烈的攻势，很快就射了出来。  
贺天将嘴唇贴在莫关山后颈，伸出舌头舔弄着对方发根。看到莫关山交代得如此之快，他忍不住舔吻对方耳后，低声笑了出来。他没再多折腾高潮过后浑身发软的Omega，将肉棒拔了出来，轻轻撸动着，将精液涂抹在莫关山大腿上。

*

短暂的空白过后，莫关山率先低头整理衣物。衬衣在情欲巅峰时被自己混混沌沌地攥在掌心攥皱了，莫关山懊恼地抬头，瞋视贺天：“我衬衣都皱了。”  
贺天赶忙两手一摊，表示自己非常无辜。他补充道：“我陪你再去卖件吧。”  
Omega不悦地将Alpha推开，收拾好浑身狼藉，重新打好领带，穿好外套。他郑重地告诉对方：“之前你没有经过我的同意就要擅自标记我，那时候我没追究。今天你放过我，我们两个也算是两清了。我们的关系到此为止。”莫关山语气强硬，“可以放我走了吗？”  
贺天自知理亏，只好看着Omega挺直腰身，打开门走出办公室。

莫关山知道，对付贺天这种“老赖”，就是需要态度强硬一点。  
但他好像不知道，贺天看上的就是这股强硬劲，不论是在工作上还是生活中。那可是最让这位Alpha欲罢不能的了。

放你走可以。  
但是总有一天你会自己回来的。  
听到门关闭时发出的“啪嗒”一声响时 ，贺天如是想。

TBC


End file.
